


read, 02:13

by okaymae



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Group chat, M/M, Memes, Mutual Pining, Texting, This Is STUPID, kurt is trying his best, scott and jean are basically married, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaymae/pseuds/okaymae
Summary: illyigo: I think i just saw logan and charles sneaking off??haveabreak: dw, they do that and go to the store sometimesillyigo: to get what?haveabreak: it varieshaveabreak: last week it was ramenillyigo: That's hilarious.haveabreak: I think you're hilarious.Or, Kitty makes a groupchat and everyone comes to regret that decision. Kind of.(Based off the camp au by pencilscratchins.tumblr.com)





	1. Camp Squad

16:18 **haveabreak** made the group chat.

 **haveabreak** added **iceicebaby, brogue, illyigo, katyperry, angeldelight, annoyance, jollyrancher, screaming, papasmurf, dad™ and mom™**.

16:18 haveabreak named the chat ‘ _camp squad_ ’.

16:19

 **dad™** : im leaving right now immediately

 **haveabreak** : nO i put effort into this

 **dad™** : you had to click a bunch of contacts and press ‘ok.’

 **haveabreak** : exactly scott,,,, ~effort~

 **iceicebaby** : what is up my dudes

 **brogue** : is this a gc lmfao

 **haveabreak** : yup

 **brogue** : the brotherhood camp had a gc

 **brogue** : pyro accidentally sent a shirtless pic to it

 **iceicebaby** : W H A T

 **mom™** : Scott don't leave!!!

 **haveabreak** : let him go jean he’ll only send grainy 2012 memes

 **dad™** : i don’t do that!!

 **katyperry** : scott you like elton john there's no telling what white person bs ur gna pull

 **haveabreak** : THANK you

 **mom™** : im confused why is jubilee called katy perry?

 **katyperry** : im gna take a wild guess and say it's something to do with the song fireworks

 **haveabreak** : ..maybe

 **brogue** : this is coming from the girl who named hank jolly rancher, don't be too surprised

 **jollyrancher** : this is kurt, i think hanks papa smurf???

 **annoyance** : more like daddy smurf ;;))

 **annoyance** : why TF am I named annoyance

 **iceicebaby** : honestly? no clue at all

 **papasmurf** : i didn't know you could add this many people to a gc???

 **haveabreak** : you can add more but the only other person i could think of was quentin

 **angeldelight** : he just sends ironic death memes and christmas gifts he wants ppl to get him

 **mom™** : aw that's kinda mean, guys.

 **brogue** : trust me

 **brogue** : leave it as it is

 **iceicebaby** : yeah

 **brogue** : but maybe delete bobby

 **iceicebaby** : HEY

 **annoyance** : i don't have like half the numbers on here???

 **papasmurf** : this is hank

 **annoyance** : i definitely already have ur number :)

 

16:25

 **dad™** _sent a message to_ **annoyance**.

 **dad™** : careful alex

 **dad™** : your crush is showing (⌒▽⌒)

 **annoyance** : if you send me another emoticon ill throw you into the sun.

 **annoyance** : also idk what u mean

 **dad™** : (☝︎ ՞ਊ ՞)☝︎

 

_Camp Squad_

16:27

 **katyperry** : this groupchat is literally a train wreck

 **illyigo** : i was trying to do stuff but my PHONE kept BUZZING

 **haveabreak** : sorry illyana :(

 **iceicebaby** : put it on silent then bitchocho

 **jollyrancher** : oh hey yana, did u know kitty is also on this chat :)))

 **illyigo** : hey kurt

 **illyigo** : uh yeah? hi kitty?

 **illyigo** : also what's up with this name lol

 **haveabreak** : hey haha

 **haveabreak** : ohh it was like inigo from the princess bride because he fights with a sword haha

 **iceicebaby** : NERD

 **illyigo** : oh i never watched it

 **katyperry** : my nAME IS INIGO MONTOYA

 **katyperry** : YOU KILLED MY FATHER

 **mom™** : please stop

 **katyperry** : PREPARE TO D I E BITCH

 **angeldelight** : the princess bride would've been way less terrible if they'd included swearing

 **screaming** : what the FUCK did you just say about the princess bride

 **jollyrancher** : well if you wanted to illyana i bet kitty would want to with you! :)))

16:30

 **haveabreak** _sent a message to_ **jollyrancher**

 **haveabreak** : i can see you laughing through the window of my cabin

 **haveabreak** : STOP

 **jollyrancher** : no clue what you mean

 **haveabreak** : you’re shutting your curtains??? It’s 4???

 **jollyrancher** : :,,,)

 

_Camp Squad_

**illyigo** : that sounds cool maybe

 **illyigo** : i’m going now to do work, AND MY PHONE IS ON SILENT

 **katyperry** : i’ll come help you out :)

 **angeldelight** : sorry sean the princess bride sucks

 **screaming** : you have been BLOCKED and REPORTED to the POLICE

 **haveabreak** : GO TO HELL WARREN

 **mom™** : We should all watch the princess bride together!

 **dad™** : ^^^

 **brogue** : we could also not do that

 **iceicebaby** : that would b cool if it didn’t end up in homicide

 **screaming** : specifically warren’s

 **annoyance** : i’ve never liked princess bride tbh

 **dad™** : i have childhood pictures that can disprove that

 **papasmurf** : i like the princess bride

 **papasmurf** : it’s cute

 **annoyance** : i mean its not that bad just havent watched it in a while

 **annoyance** : haha

 **screaming** : im yelling right now

 **dad™** : me too sean, me too

 **annoyance** : WHAT

 **haveabreak** : youre worse then kurt and im upset thats possible

 **papasmurf** : crapijustspiltchemicalseverywherebrb

 **iceicebaby** : the last time that happened you turned into a furry, so please take your time

 **mom™** : don’t you mean he turned furry? lol

 **angeldelight** : jean no…

 **haveabreak** : jean ur doing great huni

 **mom™** : ???thank you???

 **annoyance** : leave my sister-in-law alone

 **mom™** : we’re not married.

 **dad™** : we’re not married.

 **annoyance** : rest my case xox

 **iceicebaby** : HI MY NAMES BOBBY AND I THINK IM GREAT AND I HAVE A CRUSH ODHYGYDGBEIHDUEIHDUE

 **haveabreak** : what the fuck bobby

 **screaming** : did he have a seizure???

 **brogue** : i suggest waiting 5 minutes.

 **haveabreak** : how come

 **brogue** : because if he did seize, that’s enough time for him to pass out, then he won’t eat all the good food at lunch.

 **iceicebaby** : okay first of all,,,,, rude,,,,,,

 **mom™** : bobby are you okay? What was that lol

 **iceicebaby** : Wade woke up from his nap and grabbed my phone like an ASS

 **angeldelight** : lololol

 **haveabreak** : that’s pretty funny

 **screaming** : almost as funny as warren typing lololol into the chat when in reality im right next to him and he didn’t even blink

 **annoyance** : expose him xox

 **angeldelight** : let me LIVE u ginger

 **dad™** : who was Wade going to say you had a crush on?

 **iceicebaby** : no clue hahah he was just being a dumb 14 year old hahah

 **mom™** : it’s dinner now guys phones off!

 **angeldelight** : you cant control me im a rebel

 **annoyance** : you cried once because you forgot to hand a library book in a week before it was due though???

 **angeldelight** : shut your whore mouth

 **mom™** : phones off.

17:18

 **iceicebaby** _sent a message to_ **brogue**.  **iceicebaby** : do you like

 **iceicebaby** : by any chance

 **iceicebaby** : have that picture of st john

 **brogue** : Bobby.

 **iceicebaby** : ANNA PLS I DO SM FOR YOU

 **brogue** : List oNE THING

 **iceicebaby** : EXISTING???

 **iceicebaby** : pleaseeeee rogue, just go on the old chat and screenshot it!!!

 **brogue** : but everyone will see that

 **brogue** : it'll be so awkward

 **iceicebaby** : okay then, that's fine

 **brogue** : wait for real?

 **iceicebaby** : yup

 **brogue** : ugh FINE

 **iceicebaby** : it's for science I promise

 **brogue** : fs I'll do it after dinner because jean is about to punch me

 **iceicebaby** : THANKS!!! <3

 

 _read_ , 17:21.


	2. Sean Cassidy's backup dancers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue is a good (read: bad) friend, Kitty can't flirt, and Sean needs to sleep.

19:47

**britneyspears** _took a screenshot._

**sonic:** ???what

**canistrokeyourdog:** have u decided to stop snaking and rejoin us

**sabrina:** stfu amanda

**britneyspears:** sorry just accidentally took a screenshot of the wrong chat

**froakie** : sounds fake but okay

**froakie:** also hows ur other camp

**britneyspears:** i mean its okay???

**sonic:** not as good as ours tho

**sabrina:** dont lie to yourself pietro

**sabrina:** they have stuff like ARCHERY

**aliciakeyswho:** who needs archery when you have teamwork

**canistrokeyourdog:** the last thing we all did as a team was get kicked out of taco bell lmao

**britneyspears:** lmao WHAT

**froakie:** the satan twins got us kicked out of taco bell

**canistrokeyourdog:** im pretty sure we're banned now???

**sabrina:** christ guys it was ONE time

**sonic:** actually it was like, three different taco bells

**sabrina:** im pinning the blame wholeheartedly on you

**canistrokeyourdog:** you threw a tray of plastic sporks across the room.

**sabrina:** ...

**sabrina:** prove it then

**sonic:** i think john has a video?

**sabrina:** ...

**sabrina:** i would like to retract my earlier statement

**aliciakeyswho:** [VIDEO SENT]

**britneyspears:** oh my GOD

**sonic:** exPOSED

**canistrokeyourdog:** you arent innocent here either pietro

**froakie:** oh my god that womans face in the background...

**sabrina:** im leaving this chat

**sonic:** what did i do

**sonic:** wait dont answer that

**aliciakeyswho:** [PICTURE SENT]

**canistrokeyourdog:** I FORGOT ABOUT THAT

**sabrina:** THATS WORSE THAN SPORKS

**sonic:** okay SToP

**aliciakeyswho:** [PICTURE SENT]

**aliciakeyswho:** [PICTURE SENT]

**aliciakeyswho:** bitches call me walmart because ive got them receipts xx

**froakie:** rogue can i join your camp

**britneyspears:** this is why NOONE wants to join you guys

**canistrokeyourodg:** and that would have nothing to do with a certain someone in rogues camp would it toad???

**froakie:** shut UP tabitha

**britneyspears:** wait what

**britneyspears:** who???

**froakie:** literally nobody

**canistrokeyourdog:** kurt

**sabrina:** kurt

**sonic:** kurt

**aliciakeyswho:** kurt

**froakie:** i just dont though

**froakie:** blue is like

**froakie:** my LEAST favourite color

**aliciakeyswho:** you have blue bedsheets in the cabin

**sonic:** ^^^

**canistrokeyourdog:** 'he wont say hes in loveeeee'

**froakie:** you cant talk john

**sonic:** yeah, keeping us up til 11 trying to decipher whether a smile counts as flirting or just being polite

**aliciakeyswho:** fight me???

**sabrina:** hypocrite pietro :,,,)

**canistrokeyourdog:** OH YEAH LMAO

**britneyspears:** wait WHAT

**canistrokeyourdog:** sorry you must be an exclusive member of the Brotherhood Camp (all rights reserved) to unlock Pietro's spicy love life

**aliciakeyswho:** even i dont know rogue

**aliciakeyswho:** its only because wandas a snakey telepath

**canistrokeyourdog:** who tells her best friend everything ;)

**sonic:** wanda dont u dare

**britneyspearswho:** is it like kitty or jubilee?

**sabrina:** nah

**sabrina:** its dfytywe6tg362567^ &*(NB7u89p9

**aliciakeyswho:** im sorry what

**froakie:** wow

**canistrokeyourdog:** i cant believe pietro's crush is BINARY CODE

**aliciakeyswho:** thats actually nothing like binary code, but nice try

**canistrokeyourdog:** we cant all be nerds 

**canistrokeyourdog:** nerd

**britneyspears:** seriously what though???

**sabrina:** PIETRO YOU ASS

**froakie:** im so confused

**sabrina:** HE RUGBY TACKLED ME

**canistrokeyourdog:** JERK

**aliciakeyswho:** lol

**britneyspears:** pietros phobia is being exposed

**aliciakeyswho:** tbh,,,,,,,, true

**sonic:** i dont have a crush on anyone

**canistrokeyourdog:** try again becky

**froakie:** oh my god i think eriks texting charles

**sonic:** stfu tab

**sonic:** wait is he doing that weird smile thing

**froakie:** yup

**aliciakeyswho:** the one where he looks like hes considering killing someone

**froakie:** no no no

**sabrina:** the one where its like the face you do right before you scream?

**sonic:** the one where it looks like he just remembered he left the oven on

**froakie:** nah the screaming one

**canistrokeyourdog:** suck it pietro

**sonic:** im feeling targeted rn

**britneyspears:** charles is blushing

**sabrina:** theyre totally cyber sexting rn

**sabrina:** im leaving before i vomit

**aliciakeyswho:** weak

**aliciakeyswho:** remy left the door to the kitchen unlocked actually

**canistrokeyourdog:** IM OFF

**canistrokeyourdog:** TOAD COME WITH ME

**froakie:** OMW

**aliciakeyswho:** LEAVE SOME FOR ME

**sabrina:** pietro?

**sonic:** well be there in 5

**sonic:** 5 seconds, that is

**sabrina:** nice, see y

**britneyspears:** welp

**britneyspears:** im off

 

20:09

**brogue** _sent a message to_ **iceicebaby.**

**brogue:** [PICTURE SENT]

**iceicebaby:** did you just

**iceicebaby:** did you just RICKROLL me?

**iceicebaby:** ive never been more disgusted???

**brogue:** is that not the picture you wanted?

**iceicebaby:** not quite bbg

**brogue:** well maybe you should just talk to st john

**brogue:** instead of creepily stalking him

**iceicebaby:** you did that with remy

**iceicebaby:** hypocrite child

**brogue:** ;)

 

03:12

_Camp Squad_

**screaming:** do you think rocks have feelings?

**screaming:** like maybe they feel pain whenever we step on them

**screaming:** but obviously they dont have vocal chords

**screaming:** so they cant scream

**screaming:** omg i feel so bad im never stepping on another rock

**haveabreak:** no, but i think your condition is getting worse

**angeldelight:** sean

**angeldelight:** what the  _fuck_

**illyigo:** actually

**illyigo:** they dont have brains, so henceforth they dont have nerves

**illyigo:** they cant feel anything, so i think youre safe.

**haveabreak:** illyana why are you up at this ungodly hour

**screaming:** fucking PHEW

**annoyance:** you are too tho kitty???

**illyigo:** i couldnt sleep

**illyigo:** jubilee was snoring

**iceicebaby:** i hate all of you

**iceicebaby:** specifically warren

**iceicebaby:** because his phone vibrating woke me up but i think he just passed out???

**screaming** _changed the name to 'Sean Cassidy's backup dancers.'_

**haveabreak:** i think tf NOT bbg

**iceicebaby:** im going back to sleep

**iceicebaby:** this better be a dream or im punching all of you in the morning

**annoyance:** same

**screaming:** coWARDS

**illyigo:** okay genuinely sean are you okay?

**haveabreak:** please tell me you arent high right now

**screaming:** high on the drug of LIFE ladies and gentlemen

**illyigo:** theres no other guys

**haveabreak:** please tell me you didnt eat the forest mushrooms again

**screaming:** no

**illyigo:** 'again'

**screaming:** there was a cup on the side so i drank it. turns out it was a coffee mixed with caffeine pills and monster energy.

**haveabreak:** just reading that made my brain hurt

**illyigo:** ouch. whos was it?

**screaming:** i think quire left it out as a trap

**screaming:** anyway im going to go for a walk now

**haveabreak:** sean no

**haveabreak:** its 3am

**illyigo:** i think he already left?

**illyigo:** wait a second

**illyigo:** i think i just saw logan and charles sneaking off??

**haveabreak:** dw, they do that and go to the store sometimes

**illyigo:** to get what?

**haveabreak:** last week it was ramen

**illyigo:** That's hilarious.

**haveabreak:** I think you're hilarious.

**haveabreak:** Illyana?

 

04:28

**illyigo:** sorry i passed out lmao

**illyigo:** and, youre probably asleep.

**illyigo:** oh well.

**illyigo:** goodnight, Kitty.

 

_Read, 07:47._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont you just love it when you sneeze and accidentally delete all the writing youve done so far
> 
> because i do(nt)
> 
> anyway, sorry this is a bit short and kind of plotless, i promise next chapter will have some actual plot stuff and maybe (?) actual writing. also sorry if the characterisation of some of these characters isnt what you wanted/expected, this is how i personally read the characters and its in no way right or wrong. thanks to everyone who liked last chapter and left a kudos or a comment, they're what motivates me to write this stuff! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a comment or something if you did! :)


	3. The Three Musketeers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's in love with everyone, Illyana is oblivious, and Jubilee is salty.

**Charles:**  You really have to stop this Erik.

**Charles:**  It wasn't funny the first time, and now we're on seven.

**Charles:**  You need to stop.

**Erik:**  Where were you this time?

**Charles:**  I WAS BUYING BIRTHDAY BALLOONS FROM THE CORNER SHOP, ERIK.

**Charles:**  I WAS WITH LOGAN. THE CASHIER LOOKED DISGUSTED.

**Erik:**  Why were you buying birthday balloons?

**Charles:**  IRRELEVANT. STOP RUINING MY CREDIT CARDS.

**Erik:**  You left your jumper round here the other day.

**Charles:**  Ughhhhhh.

**Charles:**  Just run it round the next time you come over.

**Erik:**  It's pretty much the only jumper you ever wear. How on earth will you survive?

**Charles:** Actually, I just have nine of the same sweater.

**Erik:**  ...Is that a joke?

**Charles:**  Nope. Bring it round tonight, though. You should bring your campers round for a meal.

**Erik:**  They'll be ecstatic, I'm sure.

**Erik:**  We might drop by. It depends.

**Charles:**  Of course, Erik. I'll see you.

**Charles:**  And stop messing with my credit cards!

 

09:06

**illyigo**   _sent a message to_   **haveabreak**

**illyigo:** uh, hey

**illyigo:**  i was just wondering if you wanted to hang out later

**illyigo:**  we could watch a move or something?

**haveabreak:**  hey!

**haveabreak:**  yeah, no, a movie sounds great haha

**haveabreak:**  im always a slut for the princess bride

**illyigo:**  maybe after dinner tonight? i think the brotherhood camp is dropping round

**haveabreak:**  sounds good to me

**haveabreak:**  that means rogue will probably be with remy, so we can have the entire cabin to ourself

**illyigo:**  yeah, haha. see you later

**haveabreak:**  seeya!

 

09:17

_The Three Musketeers_

**haveabreak:**  I DID IT

**brogue:**  ???

**haveabreak:**  Me and Illyana are going to do something later

**brogue:**  oh

**brogue:**  like tonight???

**haveabreak:**  uh yeah

**haveabreak:**  why?

**brogue:**  you COULDNT wait 2 more weeks COULD YOU

**haveabreak:**  wait what???

**iceicebaby:**  ;)

**brogue:**  fuck OFF bobby jesus

**haveabreak:**  im so confused

**iceicebaby:**  ;;;))))

**haveabreak:**  wait

**haveabreak:**  WAIT

**haveabreak:**  did you two  _place bets_ on when id ask illyana out???

**brogue:**  well when you put it like that it sounds bad

**haveabreak:**  ...

**haveabreak:**  how much for

**iceicebaby:**  $30

**iceicebaby:**  which i now have ;)

**brogue:**  ughhhhh

**haveabreak:**  actually,,,,,,,

**haveabreak:**  i didn't ask her out on a 'date' as such

**iceicebaby:**  im sorry what

**brogue:**  go oN

**haveabreak:**  were just watching a movie i didnt ask her out on a date or anything

**brogue:**  YESS

**brogue:**  uh, i mean

**brogue:**  that sucks???

**iceicebaby:**  oh ffs

**iceicebaby:**  i still have 15 days left

**haveabreak:**  you guys are the worst.

**brogue:**  trust me, we know

**iceicebaby:** <3

 

-

 

"You're such a hypocrite, Kitty."

"Am I a hypokit?"

Rogue sighed and rolled her eyes, glaring at the distracted girl across the table from her. "Next time you complain about me and Remy, I'm bringing up this exact moment, sweetheart." Kitty tore her eyes away from the table next to them and grinned at her, picking at the meal in front of her.

"I'm not the only one." She dug her elbow into Bobby's side as she spoke, raising her eyebrows at Rogue as if to make a point. "Not just Bobby, either. You never told me Pietro had a soul." She gestured behind her with a fork, and Rogue shifted in her seat to look.

"I had no idea honey. Who's he looking at?" Kitty twisted to look, following the boy's gaze. He was looking at Illyana's table, where Jubilee, Warren, Sean and even Quentin sat. Illyana had to be a witch, or something, because when she'd come to the camp she'd actually managed to talk to Quentin without getting hit in the face. As if that wasn't enough, at lunch she'd actually sat down with him and ate. Kitty had no idea how she'd done it, personally; the last time anyone tried to eat with Quentin, they'd ended up covered in it. Apparently they'd forgot he was psychic. Kitty really didn't want to know. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Rogue snorting.

"You're doing it again, Kit. And Bobby too. Y'all are hopeless." The girl smirked, taking a sip from her drink.

"Just because you have a relationship." Bobby grumbled, staring over her shoulder. "Excuse me. I'm going to go probably embarrass myself by talking to St John." And with that, he swung his leg over the bench and walked over to the brotherhood table, sliding into a seat next to the aforementioned boy, leaving Kitty and Rogue alone. Despite Rogue's disgruntled protest, she returned to staring distractedly at Illyana, who was apparently telling a hilarious story judging by the reactions of everyone on the table and her wild gestures. Kitty could have sworn Jubilee caught her eye at one point, but it was so fast she couldn't be sure. Besides; Jubilee wouldn't have cared if anyone had a crush on a friend. Kitty knew that.

 

The rest of dinner passed without problem. Rogue attempted to hold a conversation with her, but gave up five minutes in. All Kitty could think about was seeing Illyana afterwards, and she wondered where in her life this 'crush' had gotten so bad. It wasn't when Piotr had introduced them, she was pretty sure of that. It wasn't when Illyana had beat her at archery, being one of the only people to do so in a long while. It definitely wasn't when they'd both gotten lost at the camp's bonfire night firework display, and Illyana's face had been lit up by a rainbow of exploded light, and the way Kitty had never been happier to be completely lost in the woods. Definitely not. She had no idea whether it was a problem, or the complete opposite. Maybe both. Or neither. Ugh, she didn't know. Kitty had no idea why she was even getting so stressed about this. She'd emptied an entire bottle of perfume trying to make sure her room didn't smell funny or something- she'd dragged Kurt in more times than she'd admit just to be sure. She'd brought snacks, but she thought that it might have been too much and gave most of them to Bobby, then cleaned her room, then decided it would be too obvious and made it slightly messy, until Rogue finally got tired of it and yelled at her. Rogue had left a while back when Remy had turned up and asked her out on a 'surprise date' which she'd already known about. The girl was nice enough to pretend that the Stepford cuckoos hadn't accidentally told her, and that it was the sweetest surprise. 

It wasn't even a date, so why was her heart going a mile a minute at the thought of spending time with Illyana? There was a knock at the door, and Kitty nearly jumped out of her skin before rushing to the door. She ran a hand through her thick dark curls in a fruitless attempt to make them seem less wild, and opened the door, smiling widely at the tall girl standing in the doorway.

"Hey, come on in." She said, finally getting out the phrase she'd been rehearsing for the last 30 minutes. The door swung shut behind Illyana as she stepped in, ducking slightly to fit through the door-frame and flopping down on the double bed in the corner of the room.

"Hey." The other girl said simply as Kitty moved next to her, grabbing her laptop off the side. The webpage for the film was already loaded onto her laptop, and she reached through the dresser next to her to turn off the light, the only illumination coming from the dim lamp on the wall and the laptop screen. When she turned back, Illyana's eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly parted. Kitty laughed as realization dawned on the other girl's face, who giggled. 

"I always forget you can do that. It's so cool." Illyana said softly, looking down at the smaller girl next to her. That hung in the air for a second, and for a flicker of a moment their eyes met. Illyana's eyes were a clear blue, with a darker ring around the pupil, and Kitty swore she could write an essay on why they were more beautiful than any other set of eyes you showed her. But Illyana looked away and the moment faded, the pair shuffling as Kitty cleared her throat.

"Anyway, let's watch the movie. You're gonna love it." She said, her voice sounding foreign out of her own mouth. "There's peanuts on the side if you want them."

"From the way everyone's been hyping it up on the group chat, I expect this movie to be nothing but the best, especially since you recommended it." Illyana said brightly, apparently unaware of how awkward that had just been. Maybe it was just Kitty being paranoid, or Illyana being oblivious, which wouldn't be a first. She seemed to have no idea how Kitty felt at all, and just took her shameless flirting as polite compliments, which it very much wasn't. Illyana didn't seem to notice Kurt and Bobby snorting whenever this happened, either, Kitty thought bitterly to herself as the pre-film logos popped up, followed by the start of the movie. Kitty noticed Illyana's brow furrow as it switched to the scene of the little boy playing video games at the very beginning. "I thought this was set in old-times?" She whispered in confusion, eyes not moving from the screen.

"Just wait, you'll see." Kitty said cryptically, glancing back down at the screen.

"Ohhh, it's one of those types of films, right?" Illyana said as the grandpa came on screen and started speaking about books. "The one where it all happened in a book, or a dream, or something?" Kitty nodded, gently prodding the other girl's arm.

"Keep watching. The cool part's about to happen."

"What's the cool part?"

"The entire movie."

Kitty tried to focus on the movie, and ignore how light Illyana's laugh was, and how it bounced off the walls, and how close they were to each other. She really did. Illyana snorted at the cheesy parts of the movie, and laughed at the parts that failed at being serious. Kitty noticed, because she kept staring at Illyana rather than paying attention to the film. It didn't matter, because of how many times she'd watched it, she told herself.

 

21:13

**Jubes <3**  _sent a message to_ **Yana :)**

**Jubes <3: **hey, where are you?

**Jubes <3:** did you want to meet up and do something again?

**Jubes <3: **hello?

 

21:57

**Yana :):**  sorry, only just got this

**Yana :):** im with kitty right now, sorry

**Jubes <3:** oh. ok.

**Yana :):** maybe tomorrow?

**Yana :):** Jubi?

 

_Read, 00:01._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when youve been writing in text format for so long you forget how to actually write  
> was this chapter just an excuse for me to watch the princess bride? perhaps.  
> also i have no idea whats going on with the format of these notes, because they appear on every chapter instead of just the one i post, so i dont really get that, as well as it keeps trying to skip a chapter on the thing? idk im new to this, bear with me.  
> thanks to everyone who's left a comment so far, it really motivates me to keep writing these!!! also spoiler alert: pietros crush isnt illyana or jubilee ;) who do you guys think it is?


	4. Furry Acceptance Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean's experimenting with stuff, Kurt has no idea what's going on, and Jubilee is a great (terrible) friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haveabreak- Kitty  
> brogue- Rogue  
> iceicebaby- Bobby  
> dadfriend- Scott  
> momfriend- Jean  
> screaming- Sean  
> annoyance- Alex  
> angeldelight- Warren  
> Illyigo- Illyana  
> katyperry- Jubilee  
> jollyrancher- Kurt  
> papasmurf- Hank
> 
> I realised it was hella complicated so those are all the text names. If I missed any, or any need explaining, just drop a comment letting me know. Enjoy!

arrested more times than i can count on one hand

**screaming:** and he had to pay bail

**dadfriend:** those were accidents!

**angeldelight:** you destroyed the bleachers at school that one time

**angeldelight:** and the lockers

**angeldelight:** and the cafeteria

**dadfriend:** those were. all accidents

**annoyance:** and poor charles had to pay for all of that

**annoyance:** so i think its safe to assume im the fav

**haveabreak:** jesus scott you HARLOT

**screaming:** what a devil

**dadfriend:** I THOUGHT YOU STANNED ME?!?!?!?   
**screaming:** i can’t stan demons sorry

**jollyrancher:** how come charles had to pay property damage?

**jollyrancher:** why didn’t your parents?

**dadfriend:** uh

**annoyance:** WOAH It is actually really good i m gonna turn off my phone and watch it now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**angeldelight:** uh yeah. me too

**screaming:** guess i will too then bye squad

**haveabreak:** scott come get breakfast with me before quentin the little whore eats all the nutella

**dadfriend:** sounds like a plan

**jollyrancher:** is anyone still here

**jollyrancher:** guys???

 

15:28

_ Furry Acceptance Squad _

**screaming:** okay so…

**screaming:** hear me out

**momfriend:** yes sean?

**screaming:** GROUP HALLOWEEN COSTUMES

**angeldelight:** ...it’s literally not even halfway through october

**screaming:** dont you mean

**screaming:** pre-halloween-halloween?

**angeldelight:** no i do not

**momfriend:** what do you propose sean?

**papasmurf:** isn’t halloween for kids

**screaming:** okay first of all fuck off hank

**papasmurf:** will do

**screaming:** SECOND OF ALL

**screaming:**  dc characters 

**momfriend:** that sounds fun!

**angeldelight:** don’t encourage him

**papasmurf:** we could dress laura up as damian wayne lol

**momfriend:** who’s Damian Wayne?

**screaming:** robin

**momfriend:** I thought dick grayson was Robin

**angeldelight:** there’s more than one jean

**katyperry:** i heard dc and i came

**katyperry:** ill be a sick diana prince

**papasmurf:** arthur curry right here

**screaming:** there’s 5 robins

**momfriend:** uh what

**angeldelight:** Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake and Damian Wayne

**katyperry:** dont forget Stephanie Brown

**angeldelight:** she was robin for like 5 minutes tho

**katyperry:** yet she was still the best out of them

**screaming:** jean is it possible to order amazon parcels to the camp?

**momfriend:** yes

**momfriend:** but why?

**screaming:** i want to try acupuncture

**angeldelight:** SEAN NOOOOO

**papasmurf:** well it does relieve stress so???

**katyperry:** this is sean we’re talking about though

**katyperry:** he started laughing at a funeral because he thought of a funny meme he saw on tumblr

**katyperry:** he’ll probably stab his eye

**screaming:** will not 

**screaming:** also it was the anal sneeze meme

**angeldelight:** that doesn’t excuse you

**papasmurf:** I mean it’s pretty funny

**momfriend:** i don’t think that’s safe sean

**screaming:** you can’t control me

**momfriend:** jubilee what if you supervise

**katyperry:** sure id love to see sean stab himself lol

**angeldelight:** on a completely unrelated note ill help out

**momfriend:** no guys…

**screaming:** youre all terrible friends

**screaming:** #seancassidyprotectionsquad

**angeldelight:** you can’t make a protection squad for yourself

**screaming:** watch me you chicken-winged bitch

**katyperry:** id join it

**angeldelight:** theyre ANGEL wings. not CHICKEN wings

**screaming:** sure thing pidgeon

**angeldelight:** your power is literally screaming shut ur whore mouth

**screaming:** whatever,,, penguin 

**papasmurf:** you guys are all kinda mean to each other aren’t you?

**angeldelight:** excuse you

**screaming:** i would die for my dear friend warren worthington III

**katyperry:** THATS NOT YOUR NAME

**katyperry:** IM GOING TO DIE HAPPY

**angeldelight:** actually i think your superpower is ruining moments sean

**screaming:** ...maybe so

**katyperry:** why do you have the most pretentious-white-asshole name

**angeldelight:** idk ask my pretentious-white-asshole parents

**angeldelight:** also that’s a lot coming from someone named

**katyperry:** nO

**angeldelight:** JUBILATION LEE

**katyperry:** you are CORDIALLY invited to FUCK YOURSELF

**screaming:** HA

**katyperry:** i take it back i hope you pierce your cheeks with your shitty acupuncture

**momfriend:** jubilee!!!

**katyperry:** im jokingggg

 

15:59

**katyperry** _ sent a message to _ **screaming**

 

**katyperry:** im not

 

16:01

_ Furry acceptance squad _

 

**momfriend:** good…

**screaming:** jubilee you terrify me

**katyperry:** thats the goal 

**angeldelight:** im going to go make sure laura hasn’t murdered quentin @ the sword fighting arena

**momfriend:** oops i completely forgot about showing laura around!

**screaming:** you left the new, 10 year old, with quentin

**katyperry:** nice one jean jeanie

**screaming:** its not her im worried about

**momfriend:** please tell me im not the only one who heard that scream?

**katyperry:** uh yeah nO WTF

**angeldelight:** turns out she didn’t murder him but jfc she came close

**momfriend:** omg im on my way

**katyperry:** me too

**katyperry:** no way am i missing quentin get beat up by a child

**screaming:** thats the first thing you’ve said on this chat that made sense, jubes

 

_ read, 16:28. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jazz hands* im backkk  
> sorry i didnt update for a while, i was kind of busy in real life and there were some other fics i wanted to work on, but we're here now, and it's longer than usual to make up for it!  
> Thanks so much to everyone who's bookmarked, commented, or left kudos on this fic, it really brightens my day and it makes me want to keep writing.  
> If you liked this chapter drop me a comment letting me know, or just any questions etc you have about the story, they're so nice to see! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and a new chapter should be up soon!


End file.
